


Call My Name~

by Summer_Blossom8513



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, No Angst, no spoilers for manga, oc maybe?, random idea, takes place after the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Blossom8513/pseuds/Summer_Blossom8513
Summary: Yona and Hak overcome some obstacles...mainly Yona trying to get Hak to listen to her and Hak being a tease and more whipped than whipped cream...
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Call My Name~

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts for a while...i finally posted it!
> 
> (Setting:   
> Yona and Hak reconciled with Soo-won, eventually understanding his actions. They still harbor anger, regret and sorrow towards him, but they’re all willing to try.  
> *Takes place after the ending of the anime*) 

Yona, Hak, Yun and the four dragons were staying in the castle for a bit before they left to travel and maintain peace around the kingdoms, defending the weak against those who tried to abuse their powers.    
Soo-won, Lily, Yun and the Four dragons were relaxing, talking about this and that, until loud shouts echoed,halt their conversations.    
“HAK! I’m serious. Please say it.” shouted Yona, keeping pace with the Lightning Beast.    
“What Princess?”    
“There you go again. Just say it.”   
“Princess.”   
“Argh, how hard is it to say, Hak?”   
“What’s wrong now?” Groaned Yun, as the arguing pair entered the room. Everyone stayed quiet, curious on what was happening.    
“Hak refuses to call my name!” Whined the redhead to Yun.    
“Oh my Hak, isn’t that a dr...” teased Jae-ha, until Hak’s glaive came centimeters within the Green Dragon’s head.    
“Don’t throw weapons carelessly,” reprimanded Yun, glaring at the bluish black haired warrior.    
“Yes Mom.” He teased.    
“Stop calling me mom you beast.”   
“But the lad is like a mother!” Exclaimed Zeno.   
The pretty boy genius exclaimed his frustration, groaning as the others snickered.    
  
“Ha~ku~uahhh!”   
“Huh? Hime!”    
“Stop squirming. Wha...!”   
A thump resounded throughout the room. Shin-ae and Soo-won looked at the floorboards and the room, spying for any cracks.    
“Ugh”   
“Ugh”

Their quest came to a halt as they surveyed the fallen duo.    
  


Everyone gaped at what had transpired. There on the floor laid Yona on top of a groaning Hak, her body pressed flush against his chest due to his arms protectively encircling her waist.    
“What just happened?” Questioned Kija, confused.    
Lily and Soo-won were snickering, knowing fully well what transpired.    
“You should stop asking for seconds Princess,” teased Hak, waiting for her aggravated reply.    
“Ugh,” The girl groaned.    
“You ok Yona...”   
A sharp intake of breath, “Yes, say it.” She whispered.    
“...Hime?”   
“Argh! Stupid Hak!” The princess shouted, glaring at the smirking beast.    
“You should really work on being unconscious, Yona...Hime.”   
“Just say my name, say Yona! I know before I told you to call me princess, but now the entire Kouka knows I’m alive. Call me Yona, without the honorifics, just Yona and only Yona.” The redhead pleaded, staring into his crucelean eyes. 

“Hime.”   
A glare was his response.    
“Princess.”   
Another glare.   
Hak crept closer, his hands at the Princess’ side. His breath fanned her cheek, turning her several shades red.    
They were either unaware of their spectators or didn’t care.    
“Yona...” he breathed.    
A whimper resounded throughout the silent room. “How long did it take you to say that!” She whispered, afraid of possibly waking up.    
“It’s not a dream Princess..., no, Yona.”   
“You always know what I’m thinking.” 

“Mhmm.” He hummed. 

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Yona lunged forward, pressing her lips against his, just as she had done at Ogi’s place.    
And all hell promptly broke loose.    
Lily and Zeno cheered.    
Soo-won squeaked.    
Kija blushed.    
Shin-ah and Ao closed their eyes.    
Jae-ha said something, smirking.    
Yun sighed, relieved.    
The duo broke apart, both heavily blushing. They looked at everyone, and as everyone snapped out of their daze, they were rewarded with questions upon questions.    
  
“Way to go Hak.” Said Jae-ha, “So can I be your best man?”   
“Shut up droopy eyes.”   
_ Meanwhile... _ _   
_ “You really are gusty Yona, so can I be your Maid-of-Honor?”   
Yona simply squeaked and covered her face, her mind filled of marrying Hak. “Yea...” she mumbled.    
_ With Hak _

“Here Hak.” Said Soo-won giving the Lighting Beast a paper on weddings, and an accompanying list of what was needed.    
“Why does everyone think we’re gettin married?”    
No sooner he spoke...   
“Congratulations you brat. You better treat the princess properly or else...”    
“Hey old man. Wait how are you here?!”

“I’m just here. As I was saying treat the princess properly you brat or imma skin you alive!” 

“Jeez old man! We’re...”   
“Call me gramps!”   
“Ugh!”   
  
_ A few months later  _ _   
_ “Marry me?”   
“I thought I was supposed to say it, but I understand your haste. I am quite a catch, such a wonderful-“ 

“I regret this.” 

”yea, I would love to marry you.” 

Squeals and laughter echoed throughout the room, with several thumps following after.   
_Another few months later_   
“And I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”  
  
“How did this all happen?” Lily asked Yona one afternoon. 

“Huh? What did you say Lily?” 

“Stop feigning innocence, how did this all start?” 

Deciding she could hide it from Lily, “Cause... I wanted Hak to call me Yona...”   
“Why?” Prompted Lily.    
“Cause...I like how my name sounds when he says it...” she whispered.    
Lily was speechless, then sighed. “What was I really expecting?” She muttered, fixing Yona with a small smile. “Now, when are you going to have children?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys enjoyed!!! and thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
